Sometimes, All It Takes Is a Single Moment
by BBAddict
Summary: It happened an hour ago. A blink, an instant, a single moment that would eventually change what they knew, and bring them together. BB SongficOneshot


**I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope you all enjoy reading it! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Bones. I also do not own Space They Cannot Touch - that belongs to Kate Miller-Heidke and Kier Nuttall**

* * *

A darkened cloud cover had recently formed above the small town, rolling in with the winds which picked up their speed and were now singing a gloomy tune to the streets. The nearly hidden sun created an eerie glow, engulfing the two partners who sat, slumped closely together, resting on a small wooden bench in the midst of the nearly deserted park. 

It happened an hour ago. A blink, an instant, a single moment that would eventually change what they knew. It started with the screech of thick tyres rounding the corner. A dark vehicle had closed the distance between itself and the forensic anthropologist who had stalked off from her partner, ignoring his shouts over the need to concentrate on her phone conversation with the entomologist. She had made her way across the street to her partners' parked car, unawares to the scene behind her. Shots were fired.

One, two, three.

The special agent had moved swiftly, nearly without thought, toward his partner, grabbing her waist with his right arm and pulling her to the ground before them, covering her small frame with his own. The unidentified vehicle had released more shots, one, two, three, four, before it sped off. Booth had slowly risen, worry evident in his eyes as he surveyed his partner. Brushing her hair away, he had cupped her face, searching for any sign of injury. Moving his eyes down her body, he then froze when he saw the red makings her previously white blouse had acquired.

With no pain present she had whispered, "Booth, I'm fine", her voice unsure of itself. Too preoccupied with checking his partner; Brennan had been the one to deduct that the blood was not her own. Her eyes had skimmed Booth's muscular form, coming to rest on the left side of his mid-section, where his own white shirt had gained a fresh tear. The edges of said tear stained with blood. Panicked, Brennan had ignored the tears that threatened to flow. Instead, she had further ripped into his ruined shirt, which allowed her to examine Booth's wound. Her fingers had pressed against the edges of the injury, stimulating a muffled groan escaping Booth's lips. It was then that Brennan had released the breath she'd held, relief washing over her. "It didn't penetrate", she had told him, "it's merely a surface wound".

Brennan had pulled Booth from their place on the pavement and guided him to a nearby bench where they sat, still, neither daring to move, nor speak. Their previous argument never to be remembered, there they had waited, for what exactly, neither really knew.

The local force had arrived not long after, surveying the scene and obtaining their statements, but neither partner moved from the others side, preferring to stick to the confine of the splintered wooden bench. A paramedic saw to Booth's wound but he'd remained still and never noticed the young, fair haired man. The reality of another close call had set in; both recognized it as _too_ close,_ far _too close for comfort.

And so, that's where they stayed.

Now, as the local law enforcement began vacating the scene, two distinct souls remained still, leaning forward, arms resting on their owners knees. Booth's hand covering Brennan's in a continuation of connection. A small hope for comfort. Above them thunder broke, causing the partners to finally break from their lifeless form. Jumping slightly, their startled eyes turned to meet with the others, locking as understanding passed through.

_How's my luck?_

_But somehow_

_I'm with you_

Their silent connection was broken as they were confronted by a somewhat annoyed local sheriff, who was obviously ready to vacate the scene himself. He bound toward the pair with what looked to be condemnation plastered across his aged features.

"This is why women don't belong in the field, Agent" he spoke harshly, not realizing the effect his words would have on the injured Booth.

Booth felt the anger within him rise, every muscle in his body tightened against those words. Dropping Brennan's hand, he rose from his position on the bench he grabbed the sheriff around the collar, twisting the stiff material of his khaki shirt with his anger driven fingers. Booth lifted the sheriff, dragged him away from the bench and slammed his back into the side of his smaller, well worn vehicle. The darkness that settled in Booth's eyes should have been enough to silence the man whilst he was still in Booth's presence, let alone his grip, but the all too arrogant good-for-nothing sheriff obviously thought otherwise. As he hung from the grasp of the special agent, he opened his mouth, his second mistake in a matter of seconds.

"Ah, holding a little flame for the scientist, are we sugar?" the older man snickered.

Brennan saw Booth's shoulders lift as he gathered more strength from a deeper, darker place within him. His fury reflected in his now clenched fist, which seemed to be rising into the air, backward to gain momentum. Brennan knew where it was headed.

"Booth! Booth! Let him go", Brennan demanded, not to protect the overconfident form that was still attached to Booth's left arm, but for Booth. For herself. They had been through too much today, and a useless confrontation was not an incident they needed added to the list.

Booth looked the man square in the eye, daring him to speak again. He finally released the gray haired man, but not before crashing him back into the cold, hard surface once more.

"Come on Bones, let's get out of here". Booth flung his arm over a now shivering Brennan, pulling her closer to his uninjured side. If not to keep her warmer, then the act was for his own comfort.

_Let's leave now_

_Let's leave them_

_And their point of view_

_My favorite place is me and you_

The partners sported tired eyes and hunched postures as the entered their musty motel room. After driving for an hour they had to settle on the first available option, with Brennan struggling to stay awake at the wheel. She had refused to let Booth drive with his injury, even though both knew it was nothing serious. Still, for once, Booth put up no protest.

The motel only had a single room available, though neither partner bothered with the needless banter about whether one should sleep on the floor. Not tonight. Tonight they needed to know the other was close. Needed to feel the warmth of the other. Needed to know they were still alive, that their close call was still exactly that; close.

Slipping off their shoes, they changed into two shirts Booth had stored in his vehicle. Tossing their bloodied clothing to the side Brennan covered the items with her jacket, not needing another reminder of the day's excitement. The small bandage on the left of Booth's chest was an unwelcome reminder in itself. Booth and Brennan climbed into the bed, slipping under the covers, seeking an additional blanket of security. Without letting his conscious converse with his limbs, Booth immediately directed his arm over Brennan, pulling her back flush against his chest. Brennan could feel his heart beating rhythmically against her, and she instinctively nestled closer. Booth dipped his head, burrowing in the curve of her neck. He took in her scent, as she did his. Raising her hands to meet Booth's own, Brennan entwined her fingers with is, and delicately stroked their knotted hands with her other.

Sleep didn't take a hold of Booth as well as it did the anthropologist encircled in his arms. He woke with a start, as he resisted the events of the day which had crept into his dreams moments earlier. His breathing was sharp, his eyes wide. Looking down at Brennan, he silently thanked his god for the countless time that day that he hadn't lost her. That she hadn't lost him. That they hadn't lost each other.

_I wake up_

_In darkest night_

_I watch you breathe _

_In shadow light_

The glow from the sign of the inexpensive motel was creepy through the window, casting a soft glow across Brennan's striking features. Her pale complexion illuminated by the light, her face surprisingly peaceful. A soft murmur escaped her smooth lips, and she subconsciously tugged Booth's arm more tightly against her. Booth reached over and with his free hand gently tucked the strands of hair that had fallen across her face during her slumber. His breath caught, as her beauty soaked into his eyes and traveled down to his heart, wrapping itself around and filling him with her warmth.

_A perfect world_

_Lies next to me_

_Now I don't need_

_To sleep to dream_

Booth's love for his partner was no secret to him. She was the essence of his being and, along with Parker, the reason for his existence. _I couldn't live without her, wouldn't want to_ he pondered, his fingers still running softly over her graceful form.

_I just hope _

_I am good enough _

_To keep you_

Placing a small but tender kiss on her temple he whispered his secret, probably more to himself, knowing that her breathing was too eased for to be awake and catch his moment of truth. With the tall beauty in his arms, Booth allowed sleep to take control, resting more easily with this second attempt.

_Morning sun_

_Warms our skins_

_Distant sounds_

_The day begins_

Brennan awoke slowly, aware of the company she was still wrapped within. Smiling to herself, she chose to indulge in the warmth and protection that the arms of Seeley Booth offered her. Had always offered, she knew. The arms holding her responded, pulling her more securely against him, as though any distance would drag them away from now and waken them in a cold reality, without the other.

As consciousness was slowly regained by the pair neither moved to detangle from their newfound intimacy. Brennan had shifted during the night and was now facing Booth. It felt too comfortable, too right, and most of all, too long coming. Booth ran his lips over the top of Brennan's hair, the floral scent climbing into his nostrils, creating another memory in his mind, and another in his heart. Brennan's fingers strummed Booth's back, gently grazing over the few scars she could feel, but not yet see. That was all it took, those few scars. Three little scars, which served as a reminder to her mind as to what they had been through the previous day, why they were in the motel, and the event that had nearly taken him from her.

Slowly, but reluctantly, pulling herself from Booth's hold, Brennan sat. Booth's large shirt had tangled itself around her waist during the night, pulling it down off her left shoulder, revealing soft milky skin. Several small freckles telling their own tale of a young child who once embraced the outdoors. Looking away from Booth, she hid the tears which were threatening to break from their private confinement.

"Temperance", Booth whispered softly, successful in turning Brennan's eyes to meet his.

At the sight of her tears Booth's heart broke within him. His eyes were instantly filled with concern for the usually resilient woman before him. His eyes questioning her, pressing for an answer when his voice might betray him.

"Yesterday.." Brennan started, her voice hitching in her throat. Taking a deep breath, she urged herself to continue, a few more stray tears escaping her glistening eyes, "Yesterday I, I nearly lost you Booth. I can't lose you Booth, not now, not ever. I realize that it is irrational for one-"

Brennan speech failed her as felt Booth's fingertips grazed across the bare skin of her visible shoulder. His fingers dancing across the creamy surface. Their touch stopping her voice from vocalizing any thoughts, stopped her lungs from breathing inwards, breathing outwards, but not her heart from beating. No, she could feel her heart beating so strongly she was sure that Booth could hear it also. It was running its own marathon inside her chest. Meeting his eyes, Brennan lost herself in his intense gaze.

Booth rose ever so gradually, never dropping their locked stare. Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. Brennan's eyes drifted closed, her head dropping to the side as Booth slowly kissed his way along her shoulder and up her neck. Kiss by kiss, his fingers tracing the path that his lips created. As he reached Brennan's jaw line he pulled back slightly, his face moving up to meet hers, a simple breath apart. Looking deep into her eyes, he waited. They stared. They looked, longingly, at the other. They looked on with thankfulness that they still had the other. They looked with promises for the future, promises of as much 'ever' as they could hope for. And, they looked on with love.

At the recognition of all they could dream for, all their questioned answered in the others eyes, the partners leaned toward each other, their eyes finally dropping their connection of vision as their eyelids fluttered closed. At long last, their lips met, an almighty fire shooting through their nerves, their lips the embers to an astonishing blaze. Booth memorized the feel of Brennan's lips against his own, though he knew this would not be the last. Taking her bottom lip, he sucked upon it gingerly, and was rewarded when Brennan's arms wrapped around him pulling him deeper against her, further into her mouth. Their tongues danced, their bodies burned, and four fascinated hands got to know their newfound territories. The love that had been encaged for so long finally released.

_Soon their world_

_Will come calling for us_

_But this is space they cannot touch_

As two lovers lay entwined, as two hearts soared, a new world was born. _Our world, our life_, Booth reflected as he pulled Brennan closer. Placing a feather light kiss on her nose, he was thankful again that she had not been stolen from him. That here she was, this remarkable woman cradled in his arms. That here she was, his forensic anthropologist, his Bones, his love.

_I just hope_

_I am good enough_

_To keep you_

* * *

**A/N - Please take a quick moment to tell me what you thought - little Jaspers for all who do!! Well, not really.. but.. f****iguratively ****speaking ;) Thanks for stopping by!**


End file.
